powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Bare Facts
The Bare Facts is the second half of the 9th episode of Season 1, which aired on January 20, 1999. In this episode, the girls tell the Mayor how they saved him from Mojo Jojo. Synopsis The girls tell a naked Mayor how they rescued him from Mojo Jojo from their point of view. Plot Mojo Jojo takes the Mayor of Townsville hostage, but The Powerpuff Girls manage to track him down and defeat him. The Mayor asks what happened, since he was blindfolded the whole time, and could only hear them fighting. The Mayor looks into the pink eyes of Blossom laughing and wanted to know what was so funny. The girls tell their own stories about what happened, arguing along the way. In the beginning, Blossom was studying conversational Chinese, when she and her sisters get a call from Ms. Bellum that the Mayor had been kidnapped. Bubbles and Buttercup drift off misusing the term, then the annoyed Blossom orders them to shush, and tells the Mayor that he left a note for Ms. Bellum that he was writing an election speech. The Mayor starts to agree, but Blossom corrects him that he didn't write it. Bubbles adds that it was Mojo who did all the writing. The Mayor first thinks Mojo only wrote the speech, but the frustrated Buttercup shouts it was the note Mojo wrote. At the end, the Mayor says he just wanted to know why the girls were giggling at him, but the girls take off without leaving him answers. At the end of the episode the camera pulls away and reveals that Mojo has definitely "stripped more than his power" as the Mayor has been stripped nude, save for his hat and monocle, asking the Powerpuff Girls to tell him what was so funny. Characters Major Roles *The Mayor of Townsville *The Powerpuff Girls **Blossom **Bubbles **Buttercup *Mojo Jojo Minor Roles *Miss Bellum (Voice Only) *The Mayor's Wife (Pictured) Trivia *This episode is mostly viewed on the camera's eye which plays the role of the Mayor's vision. Bubbles mentions everything in a crayon drawing scene, Buttercup mentions everything in a black, shadowy olive-green scene, and Blossom mentions everything in a light red tinted scene. *This is one of the few occasions that the episode's title is actually mentioned. * All of this episode, except for the 1998-2001 animated episode outro, shows everything being seen from the Mayor's point of view, like if it was a documentary. * This is the first time the Mayor have been naked (or at least been seen wearing nothing but his hat) onscreen, the second being in "Custody Battle". * In Japanese TV Tokyo and remastered Cartoon Network airings, the scenes where the screen is black have added subtitles to the lines of the characters. * The one of the Girls Flying scene is parodied on smartphone game "Remote Fu". Production Notes *Although this episode premiered in 1999, it was produced in 1998 according to the credits. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes focusing on Mojo Jojo Category:Episodes focusing on the Mayor Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes storyboarded by Cindy Morrow Category:Episodes directed by John McIntyre Category:Emmy Nominated Episodes Category:Episodes where Pokey Oaks is present Category:Episodes focusing on all three girls Category:1999 episodes